


Minecraft Drabbles

by dannywrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Holiday Shenanigans, Multi, Possession, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannywrites/pseuds/dannywrites
Summary: A place to put my Minecraft blurbs. If you have any ideas for fics or requests, feel free to ask in the comments. I'll try and update this semi-regularly. :V





	1. 'tis the season of thirst'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil something based off of this art by tumblr user hugstomp: http://hugstomp.tumblr.com/post/154943377648/tis-the-season-for-thirst

“Oh, h-hey, would you look at that?” Steve said, face flushed at the sight of himself and the god under the mistletoe. He pointed upwards and lowered his gaze, bashful.

_Is that drool on my lip? Shit._

Herobrine looked up and saw the mistletoe. It was quiet.

Steve fidgeted in his sweater. Surely Herorbrine knew what it was, right?

Wrong.

Without a word and any inherent sense of cruelty, Herobrine reached up and snapped the small twig off the arch. He examined it for only a moment before popping it into his mouth and chewing.

_At least he had the decency to leave the ribbon._

He stood in silence and squinted up at the ceiling, deciding if he liked the taste. After what felt like an hour, he nodded and said “Thanks for the snack.”

The god patted Steve on the shoulder and smiled, leaves peeking out from between his teeth. Steve wanted to scream. He smiled back instead.

Herobrine walked to the icebox for some more eggnog and Alex came to his side. She wore a sweater with a tree line cast in red and green.

“Well, so much for that plan.” she said.

Steve nodded and said little for the rest of the night.


	2. Sleepy Miner Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of an art trade with tumblr user slendybrine!
> 
> The prompt was everyone cuddling after a long day of work.

Alex and Steve, however, had a habit of shaking up his worldview more than once.

The day felt longer with the sun at their backs and hordes of undead that didn’t know when to quit. When the sun finally fell below the cracks between the distant mountains, they made the long trek back to their shared home for the night.

Steve and Alex barely had the brain power to properly store all of their hard fought materials. Herobrine casually made note of the icky clay that they would have to pick up later (it was oozing into the floorboards after Steve shoveled it out of his knapsack with little care).

After shoving the day’s burdens off their backs, Alex yawned and promptly flopped onto a bed (specifically Herobrine’s bed, but he knew to not bother either miner when it came to sleep, lest he risk getting the cold shoulder). Herobrine simply shrugged and jabbed her side lightly, waiting to lie next to her as she scoot over with all the grace of a sleepy kitten.

He breathed out peacefully once his heated skin met the clean sheets below. He turned on his side to find the right angle to rest in when he felt his side of the bed sink. Steve’s hands were pushing him further against Alex, bringing her to lay on Herorbrine’s left side while Steve promptly took up residence on his right.

The new sensation slightly jolted Herobrine awake but not by much. Two heads, _no two friends_ , were breathing softly on his chest, out of sync with the rising of his own chest but seeming like the most natural thing in the world. Herobrine wrapped his arms around them, careful not to rouse them.

From this angle, Herobrine could easily see the day’s efforts etched onto their faces. Dark circles rimmed their eyes, particles of dirt speckled their faces, and Alex hadn’t even tried to take out her hair tie (he carefully rolled the band off and sneaked it into his back pocket before ruffling the mops of chestnut and scarlet hair gently). To say that their endurance was a newfound discovery of Herobrine would be false, but the fact still surprised him from time to time.

Herobrine felt his eyes flutter closed with the weight of exhaustion. He smiled at the two miners on top of him before finally closing his eyes, dipping into the same dark sleep that his friends were indulging in.


	3. happy new year, steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another thing for tumblr user hugstomp and their great art:  
> http://hugstomp.tumblr.com/post/155225597103/can-we-have-steve-finally-getting-his-his   
> http://hugstomp.tumblr.com/post/155226142623/rip-steve-he-will-be-missed
> 
> happy new year!!!

She’s bathing in the warmth of the bonfire, unaware of the two adventurers discussing her. She had short dark hair and wore a long, bright scarlet skirt. One adventurer whispered to the other, but the other just shook her head.

“Nuh-uh.”

“Alex, I’m not letting you play the single-card tonight.” They both turned to look at the grand clock in the center of town. It was a half hour until the rockets would be released into the night and the year could begin anew.

“She won’t know who I am. You’re more popular.”

“But what about that time you made the fishers all sigh when you showed them that hunk of diamond you found? At least half of them were girls.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled at the memory. Her face flushed like it did that day.

“But what about you? Don’t be a hypocrite, you jerk.” Alex teased. She nudged Steve hard when a familiar god rushed past them, hollering and laughing, followed by a merry band of partygoers who wanted to see him juggle chickens again.

Steve’s face flushed far too quick to go unnoticed by Alex. “ _Steeeeeeeeve_ , c’mon. Just one smooch and it’ll be a whole new year. “

Steve shook his head. “I’m not gonna ruin his year, or whatever the villagers think of him.” Regardless, his vision trailed the god to the nearest farm, already picking up a trio of hefty roosters.

Alex sighed and turned to Steve. “If I talk to her, you have to go to him. No take-backs.” She doesn’t give Steve the time to reply before she was out of her seat, outlined by the roaring fire and the party surrounding it. The words died in his throat and his hand was caught by nothing when he reached out to his best friend. He sighed and planted his hand on his chin.

*~*

The spot next to the girl was taken by someone. She looked up and had a face full of confidence in front of her.

_If that boy isn’t off his ass, I’ll kick him skyward._

“Hi there.” Alex said. The girl smiled and leaned in. She had hazel eyes that flicked up and down the adventurer. She was the ace of the town, if she wasn’t mistaken.

“Hi.” She said back. Her foot tapped quietly against the log she was sitting on, trying to give the ace a reason to stay.

“Have I seen you around? You look awfully familiar.” Alex began, twirling the end of her long braid between her fingers. The opening was wide enough to see far away, and the girl took it.

“P-probably not, but I’ve seen you. You brought the best hauls from the mines this year.” The girl looked into the fire. Alex decided that she wanted her to look somewhere else.

“Oh, so you’re one of the merchants? You must be great with numbers then.” Alex grinned when the girl giggled and nodded. “Yeah! I actually am. Numbers are my jam, since I was little. Ma always thought I’d do great in the family business, so here I am.”

Alex smiled and brought her hands to the back of her neck, stretching and piecing together her next steps. “You must move around a lot then, or else somebody’s keeping you here.” Her tone was subdued, hiding something.

A look of confusion pinched the girl’s face before her eyes blew wide. Her smile was smaller now, but her eyes gave everything way, the only confirmation Alex needed. She shook her head. “Just my family and the town.”

Alex finally exhaled and brought her arm down to the top of the log, on the other side of the girl. She leaned her weight carefully into the girl’s space; enough to share warmth yet not enough to claim it with certainty.

“Good to know. Now, what’s your name?”

*~*

“ONE MINUTE!” The town crowded into the center, a mass of beer, music, and pure loud noise. The ebb of the crowd was thinning at the edges, and that was where Steve was standing, talking with some villagers and wishing them the best of luck in the new year.

 _Notch knows I’ll need it._ After breaking away from the other villagers, Steve’s eyes flitted through the waves of people and assorted feather boas to find his friends. His gaze finally settled on Alex and the girl from earlier sitting at the bonfire, a pale arm draped around the girl’s shoulders.

Steve smiled and let his shoulders drop. He continued his search with a heavy heart, until a raucous voice from above cried out, “TEN SECONDS!”

The mass somehow grew louder, raising its fists, pumping its flesh into the air, swelling and expanding into something bigger than before. Steve tried to raise his own voice to its own level, caught in the tide of merriment but let it fade. A familiar swatch of white and cyan caught him off guard, his vision sharpening at the last moment to display his friend’s outline.

“THREE!”

There was an arm on his hip and his back. He knew the rough feel of those hands, the soft gestures he had told himself weren’t for him.

“TWO!”

Gravity was flipping, air was being tossed, outside of Steve’s mind and inside his chest, his lungs on fire. Something bright was in his face, with a familiar smirk in his peripherals.

“ONE!”

“Happy New Year, Steven.”

*~*

Alex caught the girl’s lip carefully between her own, guiding her into a soft kiss with a hand on her chin. The girl hummed into the embrace and pressed harder, wrapping her arms around the adventurer and feeling the roots of her lovely, fiery hair.

“Mm, that was good.” The girl said as she pulled back, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. Her tan features were dusted with red, with a sly smile to compliment them.

And Alex could only resist so much.

*~*

Heat, lovely, unbearable heat was _everywhere_. It was racing across Steve’s face, into the skin that Herobrine held greedily, and into Steve’s chest as his heart thudded nervously. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to understand that _Herobrine, scoundrel of the Overworld_ , and Steve’s long-denied _crush_ was _kissing_ him.

And boy, was he kissing him.

Herobrine held him aloft in the air, curving his back as he leaned over the miner, hiking his leg up to grab at for the perfect angle. It was absurd, and yet, Steve couldn’t imagine Herobrine doing it any other way.

The god’s lips were just as desperate, sucking Steve’s bottom lip and licking his insides with a frantic drive Steve had never seen. He caught a glimpse of the god’s eyes screwed shut, his brow curved with pleasure as he kissed Steve again and again. With little ceremony, the god finally pulled off of the miner and left him to stutter and stumble near the crowd. The god was already ringing in the new year to the crowd, roaring with celebration.

Steve could only gasp for breath, before he fell flat on his back.

*~*

Consciousness brought a hard ground beneath his head, a headache, and his two best friends making a mockery of him. He tried to sit up, only to meet the jeers of a small crowd holding cameras. He squinted in confusion and turned around to see a sign saying, “RIP Steve was too gay”

He rolled his eyes and turned back to his “friends”, kneeling in front him in that _stupid_ position.

“I hate you both so much.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another idea from tumblr user hugstomp (check him out he's got great art!!)  
> basically some consensual possession :V

“…’Brine, are you sure that this is a good idea?”

“Of course! How else am I supposed to possess you?”

Well this is not how Steve wanted to spend his afternoon.

Herobrine had come to him, saying that he wanted to try out an old power of his. Of course he was courteous, but now Herobrine was talking about finding “a really smooth rock, something that would make me look cool when I lay on it”.

The god had told him that being able to possess him and Alex with ease would allow them to channel his power, if only for a little while. “It would also make lugging your exhausted meat sacks back to base much easier.” Herobrine said with a smirk. Steve humored him by rolling his eyes and jabbing him in the shoulder.

Finally, Herobrine found a dark, flat stone that shone in the fading light of the afternoon.

“Perfect.” The god promptly laid down on the rock and excitedly waved Steve to kneel beside him.

“Okay, Possession 101. For me to possess you, you have to touch some opening on my body. The mouth, eyes, and any other opening on my head will work.”

“Wait, that’s it? No weird rituals or salt?”

“Oh gods no. If it took that much, I would have never used it as often.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow and sighed. “What’s gonna happen to me?”

Herobrine gazed steadily at Steve. “It’ll feel like there’s another voice in your mind. We can switch for mobility sometimes, if you want.”

Steve thought the idea over and nodded, steeling his nerves. “Alright, let’s do it.”

Herobrine grinned and lay down again. He reached out and Steve’s fitted his worn hand between the god’s warm one. He picked out the pointer finger and carefully pressed it against his cheekbone, sliding it to the corner of Herobrine’s right eye. Steve could feel the flushed skin beneath his digit and hardly registered the electric feeling that ran through his hand, across his arm, though his shoulder, and up his spine.

His skin rose in waves of goosebumps and his vision cut to black. His legs almost buckled from a lack of input from his mind, only to bolt upright in the face of new management (or rather, co-management).

_Can you hear me, Steve?_

_Yes! Holy crap!_

His vision was returning now but his legs still felt like jelly. His muscles were alternating between stretching and relaxing rapidly. His balance was off-kilter, so Steve surrendered by sitting on the grass.

_This is really weird, but…I think I’m good so far._

_Well done. Can I take primary control now?_

_Sure, just don’t fly or anything._

Steve’s vision cut out again. His muscles worked properly and had his body stand up straight. Getting used to a new boss with a scary reputation was jarring, but his posture and thoughts put the body and the other consciousness inside of it at ease.

“Herosteve”, standing in the grass next to a shiny rock, looked down at old workplace of the new co-manager.

_WHOA WAIT A SECOND_

_Yes?_

_So that was all magic?_

Steve felt the urge to point at the sight before him: an otherwise placid looking Herobrine with empty eye sockets. The miner wanted to look away at the strange sight but the action was out of his division.

_Hey can you turn away from…your body? Geez that’s weird to say, er, please?_

Herosteve looked up and started to stretch out its limbs ( _its? theirs? his? Ugh pronouns are weird)._

_I never told you about my eyes? That’s usually what the villagers always ask me about._

_Yeah well I’m no villager, am I?_

Steve was shocked by the body chuckling in his own voice. I had a deeper inflection, bereft of any malice yet full of pride.

_You certainly are not, Steven._

If Steve could have felt his face, it would have flooded with red. Herobrine only regarded him as “Steven” in the quiet hours of the night, or after a near-death escapade. He didn’t know what made this time any different, but he stayed quiet.

_When Notch created me, I was a tool for him to use. I never existed before he left me alone in this world. He saw through me, built through me, and created through me._

Steve saw the god lift up his hands to the sky.

_He possessed me before I was even ‘me’. Can you imagine that, Steven? Seeing a life being lived before you, without being experienced._

Steve could feel the tone of Herobrine’s voice grow heavy with sorrow. He felt his thoughts souring, speaking in low, dismal sounds.

_So when he left, I had no sight. I use magic to see. That’s all._

The god was silent as he let his arms slowly fall to his sides.

_Out of all of the things I did, possessing people was the worst. I used to…like hurting them. Destroying them from the inside out. Horrible, unspeakable…_

Steve felt those same muscles tremble again, crouching to the ground to look downward. His vision was dark, save the outcroppings of light against the grass in his peripherals. Herosteve’s labored breathing filled the still air.

_I’m a coward and a fool for submitting mortals to my fate._

_Not anymore! You’re getting better ‘Brine._

_How?_

_You know what you did was wrong. Notch doesn’t know that. That makes you better than Notch._

_Notch still gave them all life. I was created to give it too, but all I ever did was hurt them._

_And since when has Notch ever done anything good for them? Or us? Or, hell, even you?_

_…You are a strange one, Steven._

Steve gave the god a phantom chuckle.

_Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now how ‘bout you fly us to the top of that mountain?_

_I thought you hated heights._

_I also hate being bored. It’s kinda hard to fall out of my brain, last time I checked._

Herosteve laughed into the ground and whipped itself up. Suddenly, the ground felt a little less stable and the air seemed to flow faster and faster around them. Goosebumps rose up and down Herosteve’s skin as he rose into the sky.

They passed the tops of several trees, and crossed over the lesser peaks during their ascent. The snowy peak of the bordering Extreme Hill grew closer and closer with each second.

_Wow._

_I know. I wish that you and Alex could always see this with me._

Their feet landed softly on the peak and gazed over the plains. They beheld the low clouds intercepting the treetops overhead, and the flocks of chickens and pigs swarming over grass and seed near the river below.

Steve had never experienced such a soundless landscape. Even Herosteve had forgotten to breathe.

The trip back to Earth was swift, but the old manager decided that he didn’t want to leave the new co-manager without a gift.

_I’ll have to leave the same way I came._

_Alright._

Steve’s vision cut out for a moment and returned with all of his motor functions intact. A small smile formed on his face and he leaned down towards the empty Herobrine. He avoided the dark sockets and settled on a different opening than last time. Steve could already feel Herobrine’s questioning thoughts running through his mind.

_Is it alright if I try it from a different angle?_

Steve felt the god settle into a smug tone.

_Go ahead._

Steve closed his eyes and raised himself over Herobrine’s body. He closed his eyes and gently brushed his lip against the god’s. His eyes further screwed shut as his mouth tingled, a strange sensation that almost had him back away, until a trembling hand grasped the back of his neck carefully.

The hand wasn’t pulling him away.

“I said, go ahead, Steven.”

The miner pressed his lips onto the receiving ones with renewed fervor, feeling the god stir to life. Steve felt like his chest growing lighter when the god started returning the gesture in kind, sucking gently on the slow lips that were being awakened by Steve’s touch.

Herobrine licked Steve’s mouth carefully, pulling away only to kiss at his jaw, his cheek and finally his forehead. Steve laughed and gripped the god tight enough to hold himself up and not fall on him. He hummed and carded his hand through Herobrine’s soft hair.

Steve finally pulled away from his work with a deep breath. Herobrine’s lips were wet and bright pink in the light, topped off with the god’s soft pants into the warm air between them. It was a look that Steve realized he admired fondly.

Herobrine reached another hand up, grinning wide like a young sweetheart. Steve took his hand into his own and pressed it against his chest, eyes half lidded from the heated contact.

“I’ve got you, ‘Brine.” Steve whispered, his voice shaking with effort, their faces inches away.

“You’ve got me, Steven.” Herobrine said in return, chest falling and rising fast at the sight of the flustered miner before him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> taken from this lil comic: http://hugstomp.tumblr.com/post/154943377648/tis-the-season-for-thirst


End file.
